nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Diabolico
Diabolico is the devil-like original antagonist of Lightspeed. He was first in line to be granted the Star Power by Queen Bansheera, and attacked the Rangers with his army of demons.Contents show Character HistorySome time before the series, Diabolico appeared before Captain Mitchell and his two children when they were hanging off the edge of a cliff after a car accident. Ryan was about to fall to his doom when Diabolico offered to save him, but in return, he asked for ownership over Ryan, to which Mitchell reluctantly agreed. After rescuing Ryan, Diabolico told Captain Mitchell that he would see his son again on his twentieth birthday. From then on, Diabolico was able to train Ryan to be a skilled warrior; this proved to be the former's downfall when Ryan switched sides.After repeated failures, however, Diabolico was threatened by Queen Bansheera, who wanted to take the Star Power and give it to her son, Impus. Diabolico considered even killing Impus himself to prevent him from having the Star Power taken away from him, but lost the chance. Finally, after his Troika monster was destroyed, he grew big himself to try to destroy the Power Rangers. However, the Power Rangers formed the Lightspeed Solarzord and destroyed him by absorbing one of his blasts and using the power from it in their own cannons blasting him until he was destroyed (this was ironic since the Rangers were able to destroy Diabolico with Ryan, the Titanium Ranger's help). The Star Power drifted from the fiery explosion caused by his defeat and went to Impus, who matured into Olympius. Diabolico was later revived (from what was said to be the Shadow World) by Vypra and Loki, who had almost been destroyed by Olympius and his monster servant, Vilevine. He immediately returned to his queen's side, attempting to regain favor with her and recapture the Star Power from Olympius. His plans went so far as to trap the naive demonic child in the Shadow World, where all dead monsters dwell. Queen Bansheera revealed that she knew what he had done but did not care about Olympius, only her plan to rebuild her palace. After Bansheera absorbed Vypra to complete her metamorphosis into her true form, and later briefly took control of Diabolico and forced him to fire at the Rangers, killing his ally and friend, Loki (who was in the way, accidentally blocking Diabolico's shot), Diabolico had had enough. He turned against Bansheera, and told the Red Lightspeed Ranger where to strike to defeat her, but she survived. Fleeing Bansheera, no longer wanting to serve her, Diabolico was attacked and defeated by a vengeful Olympius. He was dragged back to Bansheera, who turned him into Olympius' mindless pet. The two then attacked the Rangers, but with the help of the Red Ranger (Carter), Diabolico's noble side came back out, and he turned against Olympius once more giving Carter the key to the Tomb. Olympius then took out Diabolico, and in response, the Rangers took down Olympius. Soon, Bansheera revived the two of them and made them into giant Super Demons, with Diabolico now back under Bansheera's control again. They wreaked havoc on the city and the Rangers' Megazords. It took the power of the previously-unused Lifeforce Megazord to finally destroy the two Super Demons (at which point the key returned to the tomb.) Then, at the very end of The Fate of Lightspeed, the Lightspeed Rangers fight Queen Bansheera in the Skull Cavern. Carter (the Red Ranger) knocks her in, but she manages to drag him down leaving them suspended above the monsters below. Carter urges his friends to close the tomb, but they want him back. At that moment, Diabolico's spirit appeared to help the Rangers and he freed Carter and dragged her into the Shadow World, exacting his final revenge on her. Carter climbed out and closed the tomb. PowersDiabolico displayed strong spiritual powers, as he was able to appear in a spiritual form even when he was imprisoned and after being destroyed. He could also control the weather by creating storms and can summon energy blasts. In battle he used a skull-themed two-pronged staff with axe-like blades. He has also shown a strange ability where he can detach his right hand and grab onto opponents with it and bring the rest of his body closer to his target. With the Star Power, Diabolico was immensely powerful; one of his energy beams was enough to put a hole through the Super Train Megazord. Even without the Star Power, he was a competent fighter, nearly besting Olympius in their first battle. When turned into his Super Demon form, Diabolico was at his peak in power. In this form he used a jewel-encrusted sword as his weapon and when combining his powers with Olympius' they were enough to destroy nearly all of the Rangers' Megazords, a feat very few villains and monsters are capable of achieving. Category:Antagonists